


A Song of Sorrow

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tragedy, Vignette, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: The story of the wars fought in the sea of stars is not a tale of hope triumphing over despair or good winning over evil, it is a tale of sorrow and regret, where tragedy is never-ending and it all started with two men and the woman they loved.





	A Song of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also a small tribute to classic sci fi authors and their works.

What wicked game you played Amidala. Obi Wan was many things, a principled man, he was not.

Hear this tale children, so you learn a valuable lesson in loyalty. This was a man who was loyal to the Jedi, loyal to his friends except one. He betrayed him, stabbed him right in the gut. The knife was so subtle, so poisonous that the chosen one could barely tell it was there.

As the poison reached his heart, it blackened his soul, turning him into an agent of evil. When you ask where did this monster originate from? Look at the people around him and you will find the answer.

The story of the wars fought in the sea of stars is not a tale of hope triumphing over despair or good winning over evil, it is a tale of sorrow and regret, where tragedy is never-ending and it all started with two men and the woman they loved.

Such was a man who was the consummate knight, a general revered because of his virtue. And the man whom he raised as his son, who became his brother. A celebrated hero. They called him "the hero with no fear", but he was full of fear and that fear ended up consuming him, turning him into the monster you all know as Darth Vader.

Who of us will be left to tell the true story? To light of the candles at the altar of remembrance? You laugh now but if this story is forgotten, even the simplest soul who can become greater with the truth, will be lost to ignorance. The truth must not be lost. The truth is wonderful and it must be kept. You must not allow it to turn into another myth. We must preserve it, night and day.  Write and rewrite it down just as we remember it, until it becomes resolute as these men's undying will.

Anakin Skywalker was his name. Obi Wan Kenobi was his name. Padme Amidala of House Naberrie was hers. Together, they were invincible, a golden trio many envied. Apart, they were nothing ...

... So many lives lost at the whim because of love. How many gallant men, how many fair women, and innocent children were lost because of their love?

It gives me no pleasure to recount these tribulations but as the speaker for those who have passed away, this terrible task falls unto me and I must carry it until I find someone worthy to continue with my task ...

... If this account does not survive the passage of time, then I as these three ill-fated players will be nothing more but a distant memory.

 


End file.
